


Neuro-Defective Cognition

by BlackSamuraiLiterature



Category: Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner - 五代 ゆう | Godai Yuu, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSamuraiLiterature/pseuds/BlackSamuraiLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Serph gathered at Sahasrara he was angered by the thought about how the Church could have caused possible damage to his bishop by the forced interrupt. To Serph’s ease, Gale had appeared unaffected while functioning around the Embryon, but all was not well with the last remaining Junkyard-born bishop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neuro-Defective Cognition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/gifts).



Serph knew he would never be able to forgive the Church knowing it was their doing that caused the discomfort his bishop endured during Shade Time. Gale had not been the same whenever left alone ever since the forced interrupt. Serph was the Embryon’s leader. It was his role to ensure the wellbeing of his tribe members, no matter how abled, which made Serph’s body tense and hot as he helplessly watched Gale’s body tighten and shake into an arch off his barrack’s floor.

            The bishop’s mouth was a gape in choked breath, and his wide eyes fixated forward. It was surreal to Serph to watch as their hue transitioned from green to gold to green to grey and back around again. The vial of blood clenched in his fist was his only preparation, a vague plan, to try and end the contortions, but he could not gather the strength to loosen his fingers. He knew that having Sera around the Embryon lessened their tribe’s tribulations, a mysterious power she possessed, but it rendered the true gravity of everything unimaginable.

            _Is this what happened to the rest of them?_ Serph thought, _If this is but a small amount of what Jinana had felt watching her bishop go insane and die, then… I never want to know what she knew._

A labored gasp escaped from Gale’s throat.

 

 _[…] “What’s wrong with him?”_ [1]

 _“He’ll be all right,” Serph assured [Sera], seeing a look of panic on the girl’s face. “Once the transmission is done, he should be fine.”_ [2]

            Except, he had not been fine. Serph had come to learn that whenever he dismissed the core members to designate some time for rest, it was best to briefly oversee Gale to reassure his safety while alone. When Gale appeared at ease, standing or sitting quietly by himself, starring vacantly with flat grey eyes, he would not interfere. Other times Gale would shake and stiffen for a short period of time, in which Serph stayed with him until he relaxed and rested. This occurrence was an abnormality that multiplied the discomfort of the tingling in Serph’s chest and the twisting in his stomach.

            After gathering his willpower, Serph began to take off the vial’s cap thinking, “ _Will this even work?_ ” unsure if the attacks were from madness, internal damage, or both.

            He eased the bishop’s quivering body back supine on the floor, moving to allow his head to rest on top of Serph’s folded legs. Cautiously he turned the man’s head so that their gazes were able to connect, though he knew that Gale’s vision was focused elsewhere. The man’s mouth remained parted in a horrified expression allowing the blood to effortlessly be poured down his throat. Nothing changed for an uncomfortable amount of time, but ultimately Gale’s expression loosened and his body calmed. A matte green converged with grey in his irides with a slow blink.

            Serph released an undulated sigh.

            As he came more coherent, Gale announced, “I am currently experiencing high levels of fatigue. If you require my assistance for any needs, Sir, may I request it be postponed until I have regained sufficient strength?”

            “No, I do not need your help, Gale,” Serph replied, “You’ve done enough.”

            The man then closed his eyes, content with his leader’s answer.

            Moisture had begun to swell around Serph’s eyes leaving one last enigma for him to inquire about from Sera during Light Time.

* * *

1\. Godai, Yuu. _Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner, Vol 1_ , trans. Kevin Frane (Austin, Texas: Bento Books Inc, 2014), 83.

2\. Ibid.


End file.
